


Ribbons and Pearls

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: also this is incomplete af bc I lost motivation but there’s another fic sooj, im so tired, she just rlly likes ribbons, soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pink Pearl is confused by human tradition but shortly after learns that it’s quite fascinating.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	Ribbons and Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> incomplete af bc I was uninspired and wanted to get rid of it

Everything on Earth was confusing. The weather, the growth, the creatures, the inhabitants, and most of all? The traditions. When there was a fluffy white substance on the ground, known as snow, humans seemed to start decorating their places with colourful things. Some of them decorated with bright lights on strings. Some of them decorated with odd creatures with black hats and orange noses. However, the biggest thing of all was ribbons. Humans seemed to adore decorating trees with ribbon. Therefore, questions were to be asked.

The dainty pink pearl, who used to belong to Pink Diamond, had went to ask Pearl what this was about. The two had sat together for hours to talk. As Pink listened while Pearl rambled, she learned a lot. She learned that some humans celebrated a holiday called ‘Christmas’ which meant they decorated and exchanged gifts, telling their children to behave for gifts from a strange man in red. However, some of the humans didn’t celebrate but still exchanged gifts. 

Of course, Pink had taken an interest with the gift. She was the type to give gifts to others she adored and this was only inspiring her even more. However, she wanted to know how to wrap gifts and present them to others. Instead of explaining it any further with only words, Pearl had showed Pink of a hologram which showed the other how to wrap gifts and what to wrap them with. Then Pink was left on her own to wrap gifts. Pearl had even summoned things to hand over to Pink so she could practice wrapping presents for the season. As she spoke even more, the lesson was eventually over and Pink was left on her own to wrap and do as she pleased with her supplies.

The dainty pink pearl remained sitting on the floor of the newly constructed beach house. She seemed rather happy with preparing gifts for others. One of the gifts was for a special friend. A special pearl. The Crystal Gem, the one Rose had adored. Pearl, of course.

As Pink hummed to herself, she gently laid the gift within a box. A wand. Specifically, a ribbon wand. The ribbon wand was gentle cyan blue with a star at the bottom. Then she smiled. This would be a perfect gift for Pearl... and she couldn’t wait til the time to see the other’s look.


End file.
